True Loves Kiss
by xLoveableRougex
Summary: Fletcher likes Olive, he thinks shes perfect, but hides it with liking Chyna. Olive has been jealous of Chyna, and feeling sick for awhile. When a terrible accident happens, will Fletcher get the chance to tell Olive his true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY EVERYONE! Could you, after reading this, possibly, go read my One Direction story?(: Please?(: THANK YOU!**_

***Fletcher's POV***

"Ever since Olive went into ballet with me, I've been thinking of her so differently," Angus told me, as he clipped another one of his toenails. The toenail jumped at my face, and ended up in my eye.

"ANGUS, watch where you shoot those things!" I say as he launches another one.

I know what he means, Angus, Olives been different, graceful, sweet, caring- even more so than before...

WAIT, no, Fletcher. Shes Olive, you can't like her... You like Chyna.

"You know, I think its about time that me and Olive go out," Angus says, as you laugh inside, he'd never go out with her.

"Now that I have the brain washer, shes BOUND to go out with me," he adds. Suddenly, a huge amount of some feeling rages inside of me, jealousy? NO. It can't be.

I gulp, "yeah, you should ask her out."

"You think man?" He asks me honestly. This kind of makes me want to punch him in the face.

"Yeah, go for it."

Just as I say that, Olive walks in in a pink dress, that looks beautiful on her. NO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING FLETCH!

Angus walks over to Olive, and I just sit and watch as he persuades her.

Hes being such a dork, the only reason shes swooning is because of that STUPID brainwasher.

I have to save her.

"OLIVE! Whats the capital of Wisconsin?" I ask, getting her out of her trance.

"Wisconsin? Madison, obviously, did you kn-," then, Angus does what I never thought he would. He places his greesy, slimey, lips onto hers.

"YUCK ANGUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She screams, as she spits on the floor.

"BING," Angus says, and walks back towards me.  
>Olive runs out of the room, probably to sanitize her mouth.<p>

Jealousy rages again inside of me.

"What was that?" I angerly scream.

"Well, you see, the brain washer thing says 'you'll know if shes your true love, if she lets her kiss you', so I guess me and Olive aren't ment for eachother," he eagerly explains.

"Really?" I say with an annoyed look painted onto my face.

"You like Olive," he says.

"Nuuhh," I say, is it really that obvious?


	2. Chapter 2

_**THANK YOU EMYLISSA FOR REVIEWING!(:**_

_**:)**_

_***Fletcher's POV*  
><strong>_I gulp. "I don't like Olive, you do."

"OLIVE AND FLET-" I cover up his mouth, seeing Olive walking by again.

"Shut up if you want to keep your keyboard," I whisper to him.

"You wouldn't," he mumbles under my hand.

"Oh, I would," I say, while grabbing his keyboard.

"Fletch, what're you doing to Angus?" Olive asks, sort of confused.

"Uh... Nothing?" I try to play it cool.

"Oh, really?" She gives me a 'I don't know what, but you're hiding something' look.

I smile at her, shes adorable when shes cute.

"wdwvj," Angus says, while I still cover his mouth.

"OLIVE! We gotta get to class," I say, and grab her hand, then pull her out.

"Ok?" She questions.

"Wait, Fletcher... Why are we going so early?"

"Uhh... I don't know..." I stutter out.

I again pull her, then I realize something.

My hand... Is... We..

ME AND OLIVE ARE HOLDING HANDS.

Suddenly, my hand begins to sweat.

"Fletcher, I know the's halls are hot, but why are you sweating so much?" She asks me.

"Uh. Umm. I," finally we get to the classroom.

Then, we go to our seats, coincedentally, right next to eachother.

"So, I was wondering, Olive, since theres the prom, and neither of us have a date, do you want to go with me? Just as friends, maybe?"  
><em><strong>*Olive's POV*<strong>_

"So, I was wondering, Olive, since theres the prom, and neither of us have a date, do you want to go with me? Just as friends, maybe?"

FINALLY!

Finally, the guy I like, asked me, to go to prom.

"Sure," I say sweetly.

But, he doesn't like me, just as friends.

"We can even ask Chyna to go with us!"

There he goes, about her again.

Fletcher likes Chyna, get over it Olive.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys SO much for Reviewing! It means ALOT!(:**_

_***Olive's POV***_

Chyna, Chyna, Chyna, thats ALL he cares about. Chynas sooo pretty, so smart, so talented, so. not. me.

Why do I have to like Fletcher?

WHY?

Hes so-

"Oh, hey Chyna," I say, trying to act sly.

Why? Its not like she can hear my thoughts.

"Olive, you look a little sick, are you okay?" Chyna asks me.

"Just fine," I say, annoyed.

Although now that she mentions it, I do feel a little light headed.

"Okay class, today we will be learning about the circulatory system, Olive?" He says, giving me the floor, knowing fully well that I know more than him.

"Well, you see Mr. Sanej, the 'Circulatory system', is an organ system that passes nutrients, such as amino acids, lymph, and electrolytes-"

I go on teaching for the rest of the hour.

Finally, the bell rings.

"Thank you Olive," Mr. Sanej says to me.

"May I see you after class?" He asks me.

After everybody has left the room, I go up to his desk.

"Olive, are you okay? You look a bit under the weather," he tells me.

UGH, I am so of everybody worrying ab-

Woah.

I feel like something just pounded into my stomach.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," I tell him, while I fill out a pass for next hour.

"Well, todays Friday, so go home and sleep," he tells me, I say okay, have him sign the pass and leave.

Suddenly, I start to feel a deep pounding in my head, and the few things I hear around me are echoing and sound as though they're on speakers.

I ignore it and go to my locker, then grab my stuff and go to class.

I hate being late to class, everybody stares at you like you killed someone when you walk in.

Anyway, I walk in and give the teacher my pass.

This teacher, however, pretty much hated me, and just said, sit, meanly.

After a few seconds of sitting, I feel something touch my arm, Fletcher, a note.

**(Fletcher is in BOLD, **_**Olive is in bold and italics).**_

**Hey! Why were you late?**

_**Teach kept me after... Said I look sick.**_

**You kind of do. Are you okay?**

_**YES FINE. I wish people would stop asking.**_

After that he didn't reply.

Again, I feel a sudden, sharp, pain in my head.

"Mrs. May, can I please go to the bathroom?" I say, while standing up.

"Fine."

I walk out of the room, and walk across the hall, into the bathroom.

Then everything comes pouring out, literally, my whole stomach is puked out.

Finally, it stops, I wash out my mouth, wipe away the tears I always get from puking, and pop in breath mints, then walk out of the white bathroom, and across the hall into class again.

_**WOAH! Wasn't expecting that to happen, right?(:**_

_**Review and maybe favorite me?(:**_

_**BYE! I'll write more EXTREMELY soon, maybe tomorrow or even today(:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for reading! REVIEW?**_

_***Olive's POV***_

"Okay, now that everybodys here," she gives me a dirty look.

"And not in the bathroom," another.

"We can start."

Ugh, I dislike this teacher SO much.

"Okay, today we will read the story, The Raven, by Emily Dickenson," she says sure of herself.

"Actually, its by Edgar Allen Poe," I tell her.

And its more of a poem, but whatever.

"Actually, its by Emily Dickenson," she gets annoyed.

"You can google it, its by Poe," I say, sure of myself.

She pulls out her phone, searches, and then says,

"Well, you were right, but its still not nice to correct a teacher."

Everybody else laughs.

The next few minutes go by quite slowly, but finally, the bell rings.

OW. That seems louder than usual.

Woah, I try getting up, and fail.

"Olive, you okay?" Fletcher asks, seeing my struggle.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I try to tell him, I try and get up again, this time succeding.

He first goes to his locker, and I go to mine.

A few minutes later I feel him behind me, probably waiting for Chyna.

"Hey Chyna."

Yep.

We all three go to lunch, in the ant farm of course, and sit down.

"Gym aftert this, yipee!" I saw, with fake enthusiasm.

"We're playing dodgeball today though!" Chyna says, actually excited.

OW. Again, my head pounds, as does my stomach.

I hold my stomach in wrenching pain.

Ow.

"Olive!" Fletcher asks me.

"I'm ok," I tell him.

I hope I'm okay.

After a few minutes of arguing, I manage to eat a bit; then we go to Gym.

"1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2" she numbers us off.

The teacher blows the whistle, very loud, and the game begins.

Balls are thrown everywhere, and I manage to grab one.

After about ten minutes, 20 people are left, me included.

6 on their side, 4 on mine.

I run for a ball, and then feel a terrible pain in my head, somebody hit me in the head.

Before I can think of what happened, I fade out. Everything goes fuzzy, I can hear people talking around me, calling my name, and I try to call back, but nothing.

"Olive, hold on," I hear somebody, Fletcher, I think.

_**SORRY ITS SHORT!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Sorry its short!

_**BACK! Tell me if you like it(: **_

_***Fletcher's POV***_

We were all in Gym, playing dodgeball, like any normal day, then suddely-

the unthinkable happens.

I watch as the one person I could rely on, the person that I can tell anything to, Olive, falls to the ground.

"Olive!" I scream, and everybody else runs over with me.

"Fl-l-etche-r," she murmurs out.

"Olive, hold on, we're calling an ambulance." I tell her, and watch as she fades out.

I listen, while somebody calls.

"You're saying we haven't even called yet?" I screemed in frustration.

I feel tears trickle down my face, and I try to wipe them away.

"Don't cry Fletch, she'll be okay," Chyna, the only person I told about liking Olive, says.

"How can you just say that? How do you know Chyna? Olive is the most amazing girl in the world, and shes hurt, you know what? Just kill me now," I spurt out.

"FLETCHER, shes going to be fine."

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK IT!" I scream.

"FLETCHER!" She gets annoyed.

"You don't even know," I cry.

I want so badly for Olive to just wake up, for everything to go back to normal.

Maybe not normal, but I want to tell her, that I love her,

that I want her.

"I.. Just."

I try talking through my tears.

Chyna hugs me, "I know, I know," she tries to comfort me.

I hear somebody rush into the room, the medics.

I run over, "please, let me come?" I beg.

"Sure kid," one says, while putting Olive on a stretcher.

I walk, fastly, after them, and go outside to the truck.

They put Olive into the back and I jump in.

Please, I pray, make her be okay.

"This girl is only about 90 pounds," one says.

One of the medics takes her temperature,

"101," he says gravely.

I begin to cry more.

_**Hope you like it!(: **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for Reviewing! &A HUGE thank you to those of you who say this is your favorite Olive/Fletcher story3! It means a lot!(:**_

_***Olive's POV***_

I can kind of make out whats happening, but not totally, while I fade in and out of consciousness.

All I know is that Fletcher and two men are by me, medics I assume.

Fletcher whispers something to them, and they stay silent.

"Will, she be okay," I think is what he says.

"We can't promise anything," the first medic, a lady, says.

Then everything goes black again.

_***Fletcher's POV***_

"Please, promise me that you'll make sure shes okay," I beg.

They just shake their heads.

Isn't that their job?

How can they just act like its no big deal for her to possibly die?

_****20 minutes later****_

Finally, we're at the hospital, I stay with Olive every step of the way.

She gets wheeled into a small white room, and they pull her onto the bed.

"You need to wait outside now," the doctor says to me.

I make my way into the waiting room, all I can do now, is pray.

_***I will survive starts to play.***_

Holy crap, what a cruel twist of fate.

"Can you turn the music off?" I ask the man, who has it on his iPod.

He just turns it up.

"Asshole," I mutter under my breath.

Not much happens in the next 10 minutes, just be crying.

"Fletcher?" I hear somebody say near me.

Olive's mom.

"Hi, Mrs. Doyle," I try and dry my tears.

She walks over to me.

"Is Olive okay?"

"Not really, she fainted, and they won't tell me anything, and then, on top of all that, they kicked me out of her room, and she'd been feeling sick the entire day, this is all my fault, I could of done something, I knew she was sick, yet I was stupid and just left it alone, if I would have just gotten her to the nurse than this-" She covers my mouth, as I try and ramble on more.

Its all my fault.

Olive's in the hospital, and its my fault.

"Fletcher, its not your fault."

"Mrs. Doyle, Fletcher?" The doctor says from behind us.

"We have news."


	7. Chapter 7

_**AH(: Judging from the reviews, I guess you liked it?(:**_

_***Fletcher's POV***_

"We have news," the doctor tells us.

I rush to get up from my chair, and follow the doctor.

Mrs. Doyle also follows us as we make our way to the terrible white room.

I gulp and hope for the best.

We walk into the room, and I see Olive hooked up to a bunch of machines that I don't really understand.

"Have you guys ever gone to Mexico?" The doctor asks Mrs. Doyle.

"Yes, just a week or two ago, for Spring Break, why?" She replies.

"Olive has Hepatitis A, which can only be recieved from food, water, not washing their hands properly, or coming in contact, by blood, with someone who has it. Since I'm sure she hadn't been sharing blood, and she looks like a clean girl, I assumed food or water. Just one problem, America doesn't have bad enough things to cause it, but Mexico does."

"Will she be okay?" I ask.

"Within two to six months she should make a full recovery, but it will only get worse, before it gets better."

So I'll have to watch Olive in even more pain than she has now?

How come they can't just cure it and get it over with, they don't realize whats at stake.

"Will she still have her skill?" Mrs. Doyle asks.

"What do you mean?" The doctor replies.

"You see, shes in the advanced class at school, in highschool, because she can remember everything shes ever heard," Mrs. Doyle quickly explains.

"Impossible."

"Watch, hey Olive?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Whats all the capitals, states, and abreveations?"

"Shes not going to be able to name them," the doctor doubts.

"Alabama, Montgomery (AL) Alaska, Juneau (AK) Arizona, Phoenix (AZ) Arkansas, Little Rock (AR) California, Sacramento (CA) Colorado, Denver (CO) Connecticut, Hartford (CT) Delaware, Dover (DE) Florida, Tallahassee (FL) Georgia, Atlanta (GA) Hawaii, Honolulu (HI) Idaho, Boise (ID) Illinois, Springfield (IL) Indiana, Indianapolis (IN) Iowa, Des Moines (IA) Kansas, Topeka (KS) Kentucky, Frankfort (KY) Louisiana, Baton Rouge (LA) Maine, Augusta (ME) Maryland, Annapolis (MD) Massachusetts, Boston (MA) Michigan, Lansing (MI) Minnesota, St. Paul (MN) Mississippi, Jackson (MS) Missouri, Jefferson City (MO) Montana, Helena (MT) Nebraska, Lincoln (NE) Nevada, Carson City (NV) New Hampshire, Concord (NH) New Jersey, Trenton (NJ) New Mexico, Santa Fe (NM) New York, Albany (NY) North Carolina, Raleigh (NC) North Dakota, Bismarck (ND)-" He stops her half way.

"Okay, I believe you."

_**SORRY ITS RUSHED! I HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HEY! I just wanna tell you guys, thank you for the reviews! You have NO idea how much it means to me!**_

_***Olive's POV***_

I wake up in a white room, with a bunch of machines hooked into every crevis I can find.

"Hello?" I yell out, and suddenly somebody rushes over.

"Olive? You fainted Your mom and Fletcher are here," the blond haired nurse said hurridly.

The next few hours are very boring, the doctor didn't believe I could remember everything, until I showed him, other than that, nothings happened.

I ask my mom if I can have a smoothie, to which she goes to ask the doctor, he says yes, and she quickly leaves to get one from McDonalds.

"Hey Fletcher?" I say after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" He says, with worry in his voice.

"What if I go back to school and everybody treats me different, I mean, you heard what the doctor said, 3 to 6 months, what if they forget about me?" I silently say.

I'm so afraid that everybody will treat me like a vegetable or glass, porcelin, breakable.

It makes me mad, I just want to be normal.

_***Fletcher's POV***_

"What if I go back to school and everybody treats me different, I mean, you heard what the doctor said, 3 to 6 months, what if they forget about me?" She says silently.

Thats true, ever since she became even a bit sick, I tried being nicer, different, to her. Maybe thats what I meant when I thought Olive was different, she was, and I just didn't know how yet.

"Olive, sure everybody might treat you different, like china, or something, but it doesn't matter, we all just want whats best for you," I go to the side of her bed, "all we want is for you to be okay," I tell her.

It kills me to see her worry like this.

"And so what if people treat you differently, so what, you've never been treated normally anyway! Your advanced, you've had to deal with it all your life, but you've done it, you can do it now too."

"And what happens when I get back to school?-" She gets interrupted by somebody walking near the door.

I assume it was her mom, because the door is behind me, but am proven wrong by Olive's look, kind of confused-ish.

"Chyna?" She whispers.

Chyna walks to the other side of the bed.

"Olive, I am so sorry," Chyna says to her, through her tears.

I don't understand what she means.

"Its my fault, I threw the ball," Chyna says.

WHAT?

Chyna threw the ball at Olive?

REALLY?

Thats her best friend, how terrible can she get.

Stay calm Fletcher.

Calm.

"Its okay, I mean, you didn't mean to, and I was bound to faint anyway, I was already sick, you just... sped up the process," Olive quickly says to her.

Then Chyna hugs her.

"Pretty nice place you got here-"

"but, kind of blan, maybe we should put up some posters?" Chyna suggests.

"One Direction?" Olive says.

"Take your pick," Chyna replies as she takes out a stack of magazines out of her bag.  
>After about 20 minutes, Olive has decided on the poster; One Direction, Carrie Underwood, Cody Simpson- and more.<p>

Chyna takes some tape out, what doesn't she have in that bag, and we begin to put them up.

"I wish I could help," Olive says sadly.

_***10 minutes later***_

Finally, all of the posters are put up.

"Two strawberry banana smoothies," Olive's mom says, and walks in.

"Oh, sorry Chyna! If I knew you'd be here, I would have gotten you one!"

"Its okay Mrs. Doyle."

"WOAH! You did this all while I was-" She gets interrupted.

"Delivary for Olive Doyle," somebody says while walking in the door.

_**SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER!:P**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N OK... You guys probably HATE me for not updating sooner! But, I was studying for final exams and stuff, but now that I'm on summer break, I'll update more(:**_

_**True Loves Kiss: Chapter 9**_

***Olive's POV***

"Dad..?" I say as I start to sob.

Now, you may be thinking... Why say it like that?

Thats because, when my dad was with my mom he beat my mom- and me... Me worse though.

"Can you guys leave us alone for a few seconds?" I ask everyone in the room.

"What are you doing here?" I spit out.

"What? I can't even see my own daughter?" He starts to get angry.

"Dad.. Stop." I cry.

"NO. This is all your moms fault! If she would've-" He starts.

"What dad? What could mom have possibly done? You could have stayed! Done something. Mailed me. Called me. Something. But, NO! You've been completely invisable for the past, what, 8 years of my life?" I say to him.

I'm not that same defenseless girl anymore.

He slaps me.

"I see you haven't changed Dad. Still the same overemotional guy.." I yell at him.

He slaps me again, and starts to punch me.

"HELP!" I scream, and everybody runs in.

My dad runs when he hears people start to come in... Never to be seen again.

I hope.

I can't talk through my tears.

Fletcher starts to shoo everyone else out and sits on the bed next to me.

"Olive? Its okay"

He hugs me.

"Fletch, everything is going wrong."

We sit there for a few minutes like that, and then he looks at me, smiles, and we stay there.

It feels nice, to just have somebody smile at me.

He hugs me again.

Then, he looks at me, and we lean closer, and closer until-


	10. Chapter 10 END

**A/N: I'm writing this on a 3 hour drive, and I know my battery will die. So, enjor the last chapter!**

***Olive's POV***

Then, he looks at me, and we lean closer, and closer until-

Our lips meet.

For the first time ever me and Fletcher are... kissing?

I like it.

Me and Fletcher are kissing and I like it.

***3 months later***

Fletcher and I have been dating since that day.

We're extremely happy, and I know we love eachother..

The disease is gone, they think, and they're allowing me to go home.

***A few years later***

"Olive, will you marry me?" My long time boyfriend, Fletcher, asks on one knee. Without a doubt I say yes, obviously.

***6 months later***

"Do you take Fletcher Quimby to be your husband?" The pastor asks me.

"Yes," I say.

***1 year and nine months later***

"Fletcher, Olivia and me are going to the park, want to come?" I say to my husband, as I put on my one year old daughters shoes.

"Anything for my two girls," he flatters us.

_**Me and Fletcher go on to have 4 more kids; Angelica, Felima, China, and Melissa. **_

_**We're still happily married.**_


End file.
